TRUST ME
by mordred78
Summary: Kaname cries. Sousuke's at fault. A party when everyone's supposed to have fun. Her heart is breaking... Kaname X Sousuke


**Disclaimer: **I do not own the characters of FULL METAL PANIC.

A/N: This is one shot… Well... This isn't my first fanfic... Hmme... Well I want to know what you think of my fanfic... I think the characters are OOC... BUt I tried my best to make this good.. but if it still isn't good enough, please comment... Negative feedbacks are appreciated... (It's for my own improvement..) ^^ Thank you... Tanoshinde kudasai!

~xXx~

**TRUST ME**

As she was staring at the sea, she thought of him with her. She couldn't bear thinking of him with that white-haired captain of his. She needed to get away from them.

He looked for her everywhere. She wasn't to be seen. He made every effort of finding a brown-eyed lass with bluegreen hair in the party. He even left the captain to look for her. He went out, not thinking of the possibility.

She saw someone coming out from the party house. She ignored it. Maybe it's just one of the sergeants. But when she realized he was coming towards her, she looked up and saw a certain brown-haired sergeant. Cold fury of anger slipped through her. She got her halisen and smacked him right in the head...

"What's the matter Kaname? Are you not enjoying the party?" Sousuke asked, bewildered with her reaction...

"No." Kaname answered him flatly.

"Naze?" he asked

"Am I obliging you, sergeant?" she replied sarcastically

"Kaname... I -"

"Don't bother You can return to the party now. Your white-haired captain will worry if you are not by her side." she said as she looked down. Tears were starting to stream down her beautiful face.

"K-K-K-Kaname? What's the matter? Did I say something wrong? You're not feeling well?" Sousuke asked, worried.

Kaname wiped her tears and faced him and said... "Nandemo nai..." She smiled at him and said... "Don't worry now Sagara. I am ok. You better return to the party now. It is not good when the guesst of honor is missing, isn't it?"

Sousuke looked at her hopelessly. Her eyes that couldn't lie to him. He knows what she meant. Her eyes that were about to burst again. He suddenly hugged her...

"Don't worry, Kaname. No one will ever hurt you. As long as I'm here." he assured her

"But you already have hurt me, you crazy otaku." she replied

"I didn't mean to."

"It hurts. My heart hurts when I see you with her. You like her, don't you?"

"NO... She is just my captain. I don't feel anything special towards her. It's you whom I love."

"Uso." Kaname cried...

"Hush now. It's ok. Trust me, Kaname. Have I ever failed you, Kaname Rumiko Chidori?"

Kaname turned his head side to side... "No... Not even once."

"Then trust me this time. It's only you that I love, Kaname."

Kaname looked at his brown eyes and saw that he was serious. Not even once did he fail her. He was always there when she needs him. He always saves her...

"I trust you, Sousuke."

Sousuke looked at her beautiful eyes. He couldn't resist. He moved closer... As Kaname closed her eyes, expecting a kiss...

"WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! OIE SOUSUKE! KANAME! LET'S GO SWIMMING TOGETHER. KURZ! I'VE FOUND THEM! LET'S GO SWIMMING..!"

Both were too surprised to say anything... They suddenly broke apart... Kurz came after Melissa and looked at both of them. Both red in the face...

"Eh? What happened to you two? Your faces are as red as tomatoes. Did something happen here?" Kurz was grinning...

"Ahh... Err... Nothing..." Sousuke stammered...

"Ehh? Ehehehe... N-NOthing happened. Mao, you said swimming right? L-Let's go." KAname said stuttering

"WOOH.. C'MON GUYS! NIGHT SWIMMING IS THE BEST! YEAH!"

"Hai, hai. You shouldn't drink too much Melissa." it was Kurz...

"BWAHAHAHAHAHHAHA! SWIMMING! WE"RE GOING SWIMMING!"

They walked away and headed to the beach. Sousuke and Kaname hand in hand...

STICKY NOTES:

Naze - Why

Uso - Lie

Hai, hai - Yes, yes

(Rather literal... tehehehhe)

E_N_D

**Author's Note: **Well... I dunno what to say... Thanks for reading, I guess.. I hope you had fun... Well, please comment on my work so I know where to improve... This is a one shot... But maybe I could make a sequel... Hehehehe... Negative comments are appreciated as well as positive ones... ^^ Arigatou gozaimasu..!

(Currently listening to Hey Now by Faber Drive... La~la~la~...)


End file.
